1. Technical Field
This application generally relates resource validation and more particularly for validating that a resource is being referenced by a trusted or allowable location.
2. Description of Related Art
A web browser or browser, such as Internet Explorer™ by Microsoft Corporation, may be used to retrieve, process, and present resources. The resources may be web pages such as HTML (hyper text markup language) documents, as well images, videos, as other content. A resource that is a web page may be written in a language such as HTML whereby HTML may be characterized as a tag-based language. The browser does not display the HTML tags but rather uses the tags to interpret the contents of the page. The browser reads and interprets the HTML documents and composes or renders them into visible or audible web pages. In other words, the browser does not display the HTML tags, but uses the tags to interpret the content of the page. An HTML document may reference various resources which may be retrieved in connection with rendering the document for display as a webpage. The resources retrieved in connection with rendering the webpage may be identified using URLs (uniform resource locators) referenced within the HTML document. Thus, a first HTML document may reference a second HTML document, or more generally any second resource, to be retrieved in connection with rendering the first HTML document within the browser.